Fate has other plansBut They don't mind
by DearDeathAndHell
Summary: GentleShiningHopeShipping BrendanxDawn Brendan thought his plan if flawless and maybe a little help from Dawn can help him find a great present...Hints of Contestshipping


Yeah...I decided since GentleShiningHopeShipping is VERY rare...I'll support it... Heh...

* * *

Why did He ask for her help again? "It's Christmas and you said you need my help?" Dawn replied with a smile. "Yeah but, where is it? All I want to know is what does May wants for Christmas and where to buy it, that's all…" "Exactly, and I'm here to help you... right?" Dawn smiled again.

I sighed in defeat, today's my last chance to buy May's present, and maybe, just maybe if fate says it fine, even confess to her but the problem is… I'm kind of bad at picking gifts for her so this year, I'm asking Dawn for help.

"Are you sure you know what she wants?" I raised my eyebrows, "Well, do you want my help or not?" Dawn asked with a not-so-friendly voice. "Sheesh… Sometimes I see the reason why that hot shot coordinator Drew broke up with ya'..." How mean of me… and I got what I deserve…. She punched me good…for a girl "You're mean! I don't see what other girls see in you!" She looked pretty mad. I rolled my eyes, I can't believe she's May's friend…

We both walked through the streets looking for a gift. I sighed, I'm bored and the person I'm walking with... Yeah we're not really buddies; we're just umm… acquaintances hmm... I really haven't thought about our relationship. But maybe today I can learn more about her…

"Hey Dawn…." I looked over to my side. She's actually just at my chest… May's slightly taller… "Yeah?" She looked up… probably still angry at my last statement. "Why did you date Drew?"

She looked at me and blinked hard…"I dunno, Drew said He loves me but no, after a few months of dating, I saw through him, He had eyes for someone else…and after that week, He broke up with me. "

I looked at her…"Well…thanks for sharing the story…" She punched me again. She turned and saw something… I was gonna turn my head and see what she saw until…

"OWW!" I yelled as I realized she punched me, "It's Christmas for Arceus' Sake! WHY BE SO VIOLENT!" I looked at her; she stared at my eyes…" Hmph, sorry to crash your parade for tonight but I think….nah…." She continued walking.

Sometimes I wonder why's she's soo….soo stubborn, but that's what makes her cu- wait was I about to say cute…? I looked at her again, I checked her out for a bit, she doesn't seem to notice, my eyes went down and up…and usually stares at her legs…"_stupid hormones!"_ Not a good time to think erotically. But completely her fault for wearing such a ridiculous

Then she stopped. "Eh?" Why did she stop…? "Hey, you do realize that if you confess there's a chance she won't accept you…right?" I looked at her… "Yeah but why are you…" I looked at the direction where she was pointing… "Oh…" Who knew May was dating Drew… but everyone predicted it… "It's doesn't matter, as long as I can't get it out of my chest…" I lied… It does matter and now I have no idea what to do for tonight.

"I was right, He was after May, he asked me to be his girlfriend just a few days when He found out I was a close friend of May…" She looked away… I feel sorry for her…Then I asked her…"What do you want for Christmas…?" She looked up, not believing what she heard.

"Why are you asking me that?" She looked at me again. "Well, since you're my "best friend" for this day, I'll make it up to you. What do you want for Christmas?" She thought about it for awhile then said…

"….A-a Mudkip…" I laughed, she glared at me, "Hey, Mudkips are pretty rare… but luckily, I have tons of them through breeding…" I claimed! "You're seriously giving me one?" "Yeah." "Gee~ Thanks~"

She hugged me. I swore my heart was beating faster and it's getting hotter… funny, to think I fell in love with someone I don't really know… "Err, you can't let go now…" She let goes quickly, her face red… "Right…"

I check my watch, it was 7:00 pm "Let's go to a Pokémon Center…" I took hold of her hand and lead, Thank You Arceus! I was leading the way so she can't see I'm blushing. We found one and I took a baby mudkip from my pc. "Here, you can have this mudkip" I gave her the poke ball, I told mudkip to listen to Dawn for now on.

"Thanks!" She carried the mudkip and the mudkip seems to enjoy her. "Wanna go to the park for a stroll?" I asked her. "S-sure…"

We went for a stroll, it was awkward actually and lots of couples were also taking a stroll… "This is… romantic…" I raised my eyebrows "Oh so you expect this to be one of those cliché moments where they fall in love but doesn't know what to do then suddenly they got under a mistletoe, seriously a mistletoe!"

"N-no! I just said it's romantic! What are the chances we're in love huh?" She stopped. I stopped right in front of her. "What are the chances? We don't know much about each other… We're… umm…" She paused and thought of a good word for it "Acquaintances?" I cut her off. "Yeah! That's it…" She smiled a sad smile.

"So? That didn't stop me from falling in love with you…" I put my hands in my pockets to keep them warm; I looked up and watched the snow fall. "Kind of like, love at first sight but… not really… I bumped in to you tons of times…"

She looked at me for a long time… I faced her again and smiled, "Are you…in love with me?" I asked.

She went closer and tiptoed, she kissed me on my lips, and I blushed hard, hard enough that it made my cheeks hotter than a flame a Charizard can emit. "Of course I do! Ever since I saw you! Oh and mistletoe!" She pointed on where the mistletoe was… I looked up then I received a good punch on my shoulder. "WHAT THE-!" Wasn't expecting that, be honest, I wanted a kiss from her"Wanna drop by my place? My mom makes awesome hot chocolate!" I looked up. "I'd love to!" This is the best Christmas ever and I didn't even spend any of my money, Arceus loves me! We both started walking hand in hand.

* * *

Heh, I'm new to writing stories so don't be so harsh... Reviews will be nice though...


End file.
